fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gerald Fernandez
Jellal Fernandes 'Gerard en français(ジェラール・フェルナンデス, ''Jerāru Ferunandesu), aussi connu sous le nom de '''Jicrain Fernandes(ジークレイン・フェルナンデス, Jīkurein Ferunandesu) lorsque qu'il était infiltré dans le Conseil Magique et qu'il faisait partit des Dix Mages Saints, est un orphelin ayant servi à construire la Tour du Paradis. Il est un ami d'enfance d'Erza, avec qui il entretient une relation particulière : bien qu'étant tous deux très proches, Gerald (manipulé par Ultia) a essayé de tuer Erza. Il était à cette époque un mage noir essayant désespérément de ressuciter Zeleph en utilisant le Système R (R pour Résurection). Il perdra la mémoire mais la retrouvera un an après la destruction de l'Île Tenrô. Il fait maintenant partie de Crime Sorcière, une guilde indépendante qu'il à crée ayant pour objectif d'anéantir les guildes noires, les démons qu'elles ont crées et Zeleph. Elle n'est composée que de trois membres : lui, Ultia et Meldy. Apparence thumb|left|Gerald en tant que JycrainLes principales caractéristiques de Gerald sont ses cheveux bleus et l'étrange marque rouge qu'il a sur son oeil droit qu'il possédait déja enfant. En tant que Jycrain, Il s'habille le plus souvent avec de longues robes blanches élégantes mais simples avec des rayures noires sur les bordures. Il porte également un pantalon assez large assorti avec ses chaussures. Avant son exclusion des thumb|Gerald pendant l'arc Oracion Seisdix mages saints il portait un médaillon attestant de son statut. Tandis que Gerald portait une tenue bien plus sombre. Durant l'arc de la Tour du Paradis, il porte une noire ainsi qu'un manteau bleu foncé avec une capuche cachant la majorité de son visage. Il peut se débarasser de certains de ses vêtements comme son manteau et rester uniquement vêtu de son pantalon et d'un body violet concus spécialement pour lui faciliter les combats en facilitant l'utilisation de sa Magie du [[Fichier:337px-Jellal_en_X791.png|thumb|left|Gerald en X791Corps Céleste]]. Durant l'arc Oracion Seis, il porte un manteau noir avec des bordures jaunes or qu'il a volé a un mage de Naked Mummy (à Elligoal dans l'anime) qu'il a battu. Sept ans plus tard, il n'a quasiment pas changé, seul ses cheveux qui sont devenus plus long et plus ébouriffé, sa tenue se constitue maintenant d'un manteau gris foncé avec des motifs en forme de coeur sur ses manche et sur les cotés. et des bordures dorées sur le bout des manches et vers l'intérieur. Il porte également une espèce d'armure au dessus de son tee-shirt et un pantalon sombre arborant le symbole de Crime Sorcière. Il porte au dessus de tout ça une cape bleue à liserais blanc. Quand il agit en tant que Mistgun pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques, il porte éxactement le même costume que lui et possède même les batons sur son dos. Personnalité A la base il était un garcon extrêmement gentil qui prenait grand soin de ses amis. Il était gai et optimiste malgré les situations désastreuses. Plus tard, il a cru être un élu de Zeleph, ce qui changea radicalement son comportement : il pouvait thumbthumb|leftsacrifier des vies sans problèmes même si c'etait celles de ses amis. Il perdra la mémoire après sa défaite contre Natsu à la tour du paradis. Durant son amnésie, il prendra conscience de l'atrocité de ses actes passé et voudra se racheter. Malheuresement, il se fera arrêter et incarcérer à vie par le conseil de la magie. Un an après la disparition de la Team Tenro, il retrouvera la mémoire. Il s'échappera avec l'aide de Ultear et de Meldy pour fonder une guilde indépendante : Crime Sorcière, qui a pour unique but de détruire toutes les guildes noires. Il est aussi amoureux d'Erza.frame|Gerald: "Tu as les cheveux roux, on va t'apeller Erza Scarlett, au moin se sera facile a retenir. Histoire Avant le début de la série thumb|left|199px|Gerald rassurant Erza et la convainquant de s'enfuir avec lui de la tour du paradis avant qu'il soit possederLorsqu'il était enfant, Gerald a été forcé de construire la Tour du Paradis avec d'autres orphelins comme Erza, Simon, Wolly, Shaw et Milliana. Il thumb|Gerald se faisant posseder lorsqu'il est dans le cachot du systeme R, future tour du paradis.était en quelque sorte le leader de ce groupe d'enfants. Erza et lui était très proches. Quelques temps après, lors d'une tentative de révolte, il sera arrêté et torturé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ultia lui fera subir un "lavage de cerveau", lui faisant croire qu'il entend Zeleph. Son comportement changea radicalement à partir de ce moment-là. Son unique but était de faire ressuciter Zeleph, et il était près à sacrifier n'importe qui pour parvenir à ses fins, même ses amis... Plus Tard Ensuite, après que Erza est partie, lorsqu'il 'règne' sur la tour du paradis, Brain lui apprend quelques sorts comme celui de l'auto-destrruction.thumb|Gerald dans la tour du paradis après que Erza soit partie. thumb|left|Gerald trouvé par Erza lorsqu'il vient de se faire posseder. ''Arc Macao'' Gerald est introduit sous l'identité de Jycrain,un jeune membre du Conseil Magique.Avec son "subalterne", Ultia Milkovich, il n'est pas typiquement d'accord avec le reste du Conseil en montrant la clémence envers la Guilde de Fairy Tail,causant l'irritation des autres membres du Conseil. ''Arc Lullaby'' thumb Jycrain et Ultia discutent de Fairy Tail. Ils disent aux membres du Conseil d'être redevable de Fairy Tail car ils ont arrêter la Lullaby et réussissent à les convaincre une nouvelle et Jycrain explique que sans Fairy Tail ce monde serait trop ennuyeux. ''Arc Galuna'' Jycrain est révélé pour avoir été celui qui a crée les événements en mouvement en envoyant Ultear dans le déguisement de Zalty et utiliser Léon Bastia et ranime le démon Déliora pour qu'il puisse le contrôler. Cependant, Deliora était depuis longtemps mort, causant de la mission un échec. ''thumb|left|361px|Natsu VS GeraldArc Tour du Paradis'' thumb|left|Jycrain et les autres membres du Conseil frame|Gerald dans la tour du paradisGerald se sert de ses amis d'enfance pour ramener Erza à la tour du Paradis et la sacrifier pour permettre la résurection de Zeleph. Manipulé, il n'a plus aucun sens de l'amitié et utilisera ses amis d'enfance pour terminer la Tour. Il ira jusqu'a leur ordonner d'aller capturer Erza pour ensuite l'utiliser en tant que sacrifice. Pendant ce temps Jicrain(Jellal) et les autres membres du conseil discute de la Tour du Paradis, il veut qu'on tire avec l'Atherion pour détruire la tour il soumet c'est idée au vote puis il leur informe que la véritable utilité de cette tour est de ramener à la vie Zeref,le plus puissant des mages noir, il demande alors un autre vote. Lors de ce nouveau vote la majorité des personnes votent pour l'idée de Jicrain(Jellal) et décidé de tirer avec l'Atherion sur la tour. thumb|right|Jellal jouant au jeu du ParadisAlors que Natsu vient de Battre Wolly et Milliana et que Simon et Shaw rejoint le camp d'Erza il leur dit que si ils veulent le rejoindre il faudra participer au Jeu du Paradis. Il leur explique qu'il faudre les Trinity Ravens des Assasins des Schuuls,une guilde d'assassin. Les Trinity Ravens sont finalement vaincus. Il affrontera Erza et sera sur le point de perdre mais celle-ci refusera de le tuer parce que le tir d'Atherion étant imminent, elle croit qu'ils vont mourir ensemble dans cette tour. Lorsque la tour est finalement transformée en lacrima, Siegrain arrive et Jellal explique que Siegrain n'est pas son frère jumeau mais sa projection astrale puis Jellal annule la projet et peu enfin récupérer toute sa puissance. Il continue son projet, et enferme Erza dans un lacrima, qui absorbera toute sa magie et décomposera son corps pour ensuite recomposer celui de Zeleph. Par chance, Natsu arrive à temps et retire Erza de sa prison. Est alors engagé un violent combat entre Gerald et Natsu, qui débutera mal : Natsu n'ayant pas encore découvert toutes les puissances de son pouvoir, il se fera battre par Gerald, qui lui ne fait que s'amuser. Or, Natsu finit par reprendthumbthumb|left le dessus, en détruisant petit à petit le Lacrima géant, qui libérera peu à peu la magie qu'il contient. Finalement, il finit par battre Gerald en absorbant le pouvoir de l'Atherion. ''Arc Oracion Seis'' thumb Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, la guilde sombre Oracion Seis va utiliser Wendy pour le ressusciter, utilisant le fait qu'elle pense que c'est son ami Mistgun. left|thumb Cette guilde compte sur les connaissances de sa place au sein du conseil pour retrouver le Nirvana, arme magique qui inverse les ténèbres et la lumière. Lorsque Natsu arrive au repaire des Oracions Seis il verra Jellal debout il se jettera sur lui mais Jellal l'a battu très facilement. Alors que Brain le félicite Jellal l'attaque et part ensuite trouver le Nirvana, Brain pense qu'il veut garder le Nirvana pour lui même et envoie Cobra le suivre. Erza retrouvera Gerald à l'endroit ou le Nirvana est caché,Gerald a cependant perdu la mémoire et tentera de détruire le Nirvana avec un cercle d'auto-destruction et en placera aussi sur lui-même car il veut mourir pour permettreleft|thumb à Erza d'oublier toute sa haine.frame|Gerald lançant sur lui-même le sort d'auto destruction. Mais Erza ne l'entend pas de cette avis puis Brain arrive et supprime le cercle d'auto-destruction. Erza dit ensuite à Jellal de continuer à vivre puis Jellal combat Midnight mais perdra dès le début car il n'avait plus d'énergie. Alors, tandis que Midnight l'insultera, Erza prendra sa défense avant de battre le misérable fils de Brain.thumb|left|222px|Erza: "Je sais que la lumière est en Gerald." Il viendra ensuite donné la flamme du crime à Natsu pour lui permettre d'atteindre le mode Dragon Force et vaincre Zéro. Malgré sa rédemption et l'intervention du groupe, il se fera arrêter par le nouveau conseil des mages et sera envoyé en prison. ''Arc de l'Île Tenrô'' thumb Jellal est vu dans sa cellule alors que Erza est entrain de se faire battre par Azuma sur l'Ile Tenrou il supplie Erza de se relevez et Erza réussit à entendre sa voix. Après Nadal vient le torturer et lui dit que s'il veut manger il devra le supplier mais Jellal continue de demander à Erza de se relever. Pendant la disparition des membres de Fairy Tail, il retrouvera intégralement la mémoire pendant sa captivité (il se souviendra notamment des évènements de la tour du paradis ou il avait tué Simon ou bien de l'histoire avec le Nirvana). Il se trouve que Gerald et Mistgun se ressemble beaucoup car Mistgun est la "version Edoras" de Gerald. Un an après les évènements de l'île Tenrô, il s'évadera grâce à l'aide de Ultia et Meldy et ils formeront tous les trois une guilde indépendante appelée Crime Sorcière (le but de leur guilde est de faire disparaître tous les démons ramenées à la vie par les guildes noires et par Zeleph). ''Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques'' Pendant la disparition des membres de Fairy Tail, il retrouvera intégralement la mémoire pendant sa captivité (il se souviendra notamment des évènements de la tour du paradis ou il avait tué Simon ou bien de l'histoire avec le thumbNirvana). Un an après les évènements de l'île Tenrô, il s'évadera grâce à l'aide de Ultia et Meldy et ils formeront tous les trois une guilde indépendante appelée Crime Sorcière (le but de leur guilde est de faire disparaître tous les démons ramenées à la vie par les guildes noires et par Zeleph). Lorsque Fairy tail s'entraîne pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, Gerald leur fait parvenir un mot (qu'il ne signe pas) sur lequel il est écrit: "Chers Fairy Tail, venez sur le pont cassé de la colline". Malgré leurs apréhensions, left|thumb|Erza gifle Jellal ils décident d'aller au point de rendez-vous. C'est là qu'ils découvrent Gerald, Ultia et Meldy, leur expliquant qu'ils font partie d'une guilde indépendante, dont ils sont les seuls membres, nommée Crime Sorcière et font part de leurs objectifs en précisant que se présenter en tant que guilde officielle s'avère impossible puisque Gerald est considéré comme un criminel en caval, tandis qu'Ultia et Meldy sont d'anciennes membres de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart. Gerald leur annonce ensuite qu'ils sont là pour deux choses: la première étant d'augmenter leurs pouvoirs en développant la seconde origine grâce à Ultia, et la deuxième, leur demander une faveur. En effet, les trois mages confient avoir ressenti à chacuns des tournois des Grands Jeux magiques une magie étrange, similaire à celle de Zereph. Sans jamais avoir pu déterminer de qui venait cette magie, ils demandent à Fairy tail de mener leur enquête.right|thumb|Jellal et Erza s'embrasseAprès cela Erza et lui vont discuter dans un autre endroits ce dernier dit à Erza si elle veut elle peut le tuer pour venger Simon mais cette dernière lui dit qu'elle ne le fera pas, Gerald dit ensuite que créer cette guilde n'a servir à rien puis Erza le gifle et lui dit de ne pas dire mais elle trébuche lorsqu'elle tenait Jellal.Après des roulades Jellal se retrouve sur Erza et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Jellal la pousse et lui ment en lui disant qu'il a déjà une fiancé. Après cela Meldy demande à Jellal pourquoi il a menti à Erza et ce dernier répond qu'il ne mérite pas d'être avec Erza Illeft|thumb|Fairy Tail B participera également aux Grands Jeux Magiques avec l'équipe B de Fairy Tail qui comprend Luxus, Mirajane, Gajil et Jubia (Au début, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du tournoi car il est toujours recherché mais après avoir parler à Makarov, celui ci accepta de l'intégrer dans l'équipe B de Fairy Tail sous le nom et l'apparence de Mistgun, vu que Gerald est la "version Earthland" de Mistgun). Il fera face à Jera des Lamia Scales durant le combat du premier jour. Il commença à utiliser la même magie que right|thumb|Jellal face à JuraMystgun pour ne pas se faire repérer mais après plusieurs échanges il décide d'utiliser sa magie après d'autres échanges tout le monde comprend qu'ils sont de force égale.Jellal décide d'utiliser son arcane ultime pour battre Jera mais suite à une intervention d'Ultear et de Meldy il perdra le combat. Pendant les événements du deuxième jour, Jellal reste principalement silencieux seulement la tuyauterie jusqu'à reconnaît l'avertissement de Laxus en colère Mirajane. Il reste silencieux pour le restant de la journée, se demandant pourquoi il n'a pas senti la magie suspecte qu'il a senti pendant les précédents jeux, même après que les deuxièmes batailles de jours soit terminé. Après que le deuxième jour des Grandes Jeux Magiques, Jellal et Erza se rencontre sous un pont de Crocus. Ils discutent de l'absence de l'énergie Magique étrange qui a été ressentie chaque année. Jellal décident d'inspecter les organisateurs et commencent à partir et Erza lui dit de ne pas se faire repérez. Le deux souris et partent, Jellal est heureux que d'Erza et lui peuvent finalement avoir une conversation normale. Lors du troisième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, Jellal est remplacé dans l'Equipe B de Fairy Tail par Cana Alberona, comme le juge d'invité du troisième jour est Lahar du Conseil Magique et il a considéré trop risqué pour lui d'assister depuis l'arène. Cependant, il observait secrètement Erza lorsqu'elle a réussis à battre les 100 monstres dans le Pendemonium. thumb|left|264px|Jellal court rejoindre le Domus Fluau Durant la bataille finale du troisième jour commence, Jellal, en marchant dans les rues de Crocus, détecte soudainement l'énergie Magique que Crime Sorcière a senti chaque année. En appelant Ultear et Meredy pour rester en place, Jellal court tout droit pour la source de la magie. Jellal arrive au Domus Flau au milieu du combat de Chelia Blendy et de Wendy lorsque Chelia prendl'avantage et commence à parcourir la foule pour la source de l'énergie Magique sombre. Lorqus'il passe de personne à personne, il se heurte accidentellement à Doranbolt, qui semble embarrassé de sa présence. Il jette soudainement un coup d'oeil en bas aux jeunes filles au milieu de l'arène et réfléchit si l'énergie Magique pourrait venir de Chelia elle-même, décidant que s'il est ou pas, Wendy est en danger. thumb|262px|Jellal est intercepté par Doranbolt Alors que Jellal observe le combat des deux filles, il se demande s'il doit intervenir dans le match. Après avoir observé Wendy, il décide de les laissé continuer à se battre et est choquée quand Chelia utilise son attaque spéciale. Il décide finalement qu'il ne doit pas intervenir et s'assied. Cependant, il a été inquiété d'être observé par Doranbolt. Quand il se rend compte que la Magie sombre n'a pas disparu même lorsque que Chelia a arrêté de se battre et qu'il allait vers la sortie, il utilise sa propre Magie pour le poursuivre et Doranbolt le suit. En trouvant la source du pouvoir Magique, Jellal allait le saisir mais Doranbolt apparaît dans la voie. Jellal se demande s'il devrait frapper Doranbolt, mais il pense alors à lui comme à un mage de Fairy Tail et constate qu'il ne pourra combattre un membre du Conseil Magique. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire rien, Lahar les trouve ensemble quand Doranbolt accuse Jellal de pas être Mystogan,causant la surprise de Lahar.thumb|left|274px|Jellal est encerclé par le ConseilJellal acculé par les Chevaliers de Rune Jellal essaye de s'échapper en revendiquant être pressé et marcher autour de Doranbolt, mais le Mage du Conseil refuse de le laisser partir, demandant encore une fois la confirmation de l'identité de Jellal. Quand Jellal déclare qu'il n'est personne d'autre que Mystogan, Doranbolt envoie de violents coups de poing et déchire le masque de Jellal, révélant son visage à tout le monde. Le Chevalier de Rune les membres sont choqués, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, Yajima semble appelé Jellal Mystogan et tissant sournoisement une histoiren expliquant aux Chevaliers de Rune que "Mystogan" n'est pas Jellal, mais un membre de Fairy Tail. Après Jellal entre dans la ruse, les Conseillers font des excuses et le laissent continuer sur sa voie, quoique Lahar dit à voix basse à Doranbolt qu'il sait que c'est le vrai Jellal. Lorsqu'il part, Jellal remercie par télépathie Yajima, qui répond simplement que Jellal ne devrait pas attirer right|thumbMakarov dans de nouveaux ennuis. Quoique Jellal fonce tout droit après la cible il croit être celui libérant la Magie malveillante, la personne a déjà eu le temps assez de s'échapper. Plus tard dans la journée, Jellal prend le chemin de Ryuzetsu arrivant après le reste des membres de Fairy Tail et d'autres équipes d'autres guildes. Quand Erza le voit elle lui demande ce qu'il fait là, Jellal lui dit qu'il poursuivait la mauvaise magie, mais porte toujours son masque, incitant Erza pour l'admettre étant ennuyé avec lui pour son pauvre déguisement. les deux commencent à parler, quoiqu'au milieu de leur conversation, Ichiya qui court dangereusement à côté de du bassin glisse et vole dans leur direction. Jellal pour sauver Erza se jeta sur elle pour éviter Ichiya mais sans faire il toucha ses seins après cela les deux semblent géner. Jellal regarde de loin le 4ème jour , caché dans la foule. Après l'événement du jour, on conclut la Bataille Navale. Pendant le match Natsu et de Gajeel contre les Dragons de Jumeau de Sabertooth, Jellal est choqué de voir Rogue et Sting uiliser la Force du Dragon tout seuls quand ils subissent des pressions par les deux mages de Fairy Tail.En regardant le combat, il note que Natsu à eu besoin d'aide pour utiliser la Force du Dragon. Pendant que le combat a lieu, Jellal continuent à marcher autour de l'arène, contrôlant la foule et les participants. Soudainement, il ressent encore une fois la présence de la force Magique Sombre venant de quelque part dans l'arène. Lorsqu'il court pour trouver la personne, Ultear et Meredy lui disent par télépathie de ne pas laisser la personne filer de nouveau. left|thumbright|thumb|Gerald regarde le Domus FluauJellal retrouve finalement la personne mais il remarque que c'est une femme, il retire son masque et dit à cette femme d'en faire autant, il est très choqué et horrifié. Le cinquième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, Jellal est assis avec Ultear et Meredy, écoutant les deux comme elles mettent en doute l'avenir Lucy a dit et l'étonnement s'ils doivent évacuer les citoyens après l'étude de ce qu'elle leur a dit. Jellal, cependant, les interrompt, déclarant qui ne devrait pas prendre de l'avance d'eux, comme il n'est pas sûr s'il accepte toujours l' avenir que Lucy lui a dit. Une fois demandé, il déclare que quelque chose semble louche. Quelque temps plus tard, Jellal regarde fixement Crocus avec une expression attristée Lors du combat de Kagura et d'Erza. Capacités Magie du Corps Céleste (天体 魔法 Tentai no Maho): Il s'agit d'une magie puissante basée sur les différents corps astronomiques tels que les météores, les étoiles ou encore les trous noirs. L'énergie de cette magie entre alors directement dans le corps de son utilisateur afin qu'il puisse se battre aisément en combat rapproché. Gerald a montré une maîtrise impressionnante de ce type de magie, ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valu le titre de Mage Sacré.C'est également sa magie de signature et principale. *'Méteore'(流星Ryusei): thumb|right|200px|Jellal face à Jura avec le MéteoreLe corps de Jellal est entouré par la magie ce qui lui permet de se déplacer dans l'air à des vitesses incroyables.Même si quelqu'un a pu détecter sa trajectoire il est presque impossible de le rattraper. Avec sa vitesse, Jellal frappe ses adversaires avec des attaques de mêlée mais puissantes.Jellal porte un costume spécial pour pouvoir utiliser ce sort. *'Grand Chariot '(七星 剣 Shichiseiken): thumb|right|200px|Jellal utilisant sa technique lors des Grands Jeux Magiques Jellal convoque sept piliers de la lumière venant du ciel et frappe l'ennemi avec chacun d'eux à la fois.Selon Jellal,la capacité de destruction de ce sort rivalise avec un météore. *'Altairis:' thumb|right|200px|Jellal tuant Simon Jellal croise les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour commencer le sort. Lorsqu'il il se prépare à tirer le sort, toutes les ombres à proximité sont attirés vers lui. Jellal déchaîne alors un orbe noir avec de petites lumières blanches,semblables dans le ciel nocturne. L'astre semble être incroyablement dense, et peut tenir une quantité énorme de gravité pour écraser ses adversaires. Sa puissance est comparable à celle d'un météore réelle. Ce sort a été utilisé contre Simon qui voulait sauvé Erza. *'Véritable Astre Magique:Sema': thumb|right|200px|Jellal prêt à utiliser son arcane Ce sort est son arcane ultime mais il n'aura pas le temps de l'utiliser car Meldy interviendra à distance pour l'en empêcher. *'Rayons Célestes:' C'est un sort sans nom dans lequel Jellal libère plusieurs puissants faisceaux de ses mains vers son adversaire. *'Explosion Céleste:' Un sort sans nom dans lequel Jellal ferme son poing, à l'exception de deux doigts et les glisse vers l'arrière.Une grande sphère de la magie céleste apparaît et se précipite vers la cible. *'Paume Céleste:' L'utilisateur saisit son bras avec son autre main et redresse sa paume. Une boule de Magie Céleste apparaît dans sa paume, qui est alors tirée sur la cible pour le repousser comme un mur invisible *'Répartition Céleste:' L'utilisateur frappe à toute volée sa main créant une explosion au-dessous de la cible qui s'effondre. Magie des Ténèbres (闇の魔法 Yami no Maho) : Jellal, en raison de sa "possession" apparente aux mains de Zeref, est un expert dans l'utilisation de Magie des Ténèbres. Il a utilisé presque exclusivement cette forme de Magie pour tout son combat avec Erza, dans lequel il s'est montré capable de créer la caractéristique d'entités fantomatique de cette forme de Magie, les utilisant pour tant frapper et immobiliser la femme avec une grande habileté.De plus, lorsqu'il était un enfant, il pouvait employer la Magie d'Obscurité. *'Mauvaise Force :' Pendant la première utilisation de Jellal de Magie lorsqu'il était un enfant, il s'est montré capable de déplacer une cible dans n'importe quelle direction désirée. En déplaçant sa main dans la direction ou il veut qu'il se déplace,il démolit la cible. Ceci produira apparemment une attaque invisible, puissante pour frapper la cible; une attaque qui, dans le manga, est assez forte pour tuer des adversaires. *'Prison des Ténèbres ': Jellal crée une sphère de magie obscure dans sa main en formant des fantômes. Plusieurs fantômes s'enveloppent autour de la cible, retenant ses mouvement. *'Rayon Noir :' Jellal tire un rayon puissant d'obscurité de sa main vers l'ennemi. Ce sort était assez fort pour presque jeter Erza en bas de la Tour du Paradis. Projection de la pensée ( 思念 体 Shinentai): frame|Jycrain est Gerald Jellal est capable de créer une projection de la pensée de lui-même, et est très habile avec elle, après avoir été en mesure de tromper le Conseil magique en lui faisant croire que sa projection était en fait un être distinct de lui, et la gestion de lui accorder l'adhésion à la fois du Conseil et les Dix Saints Assistant. Sa projection est aussi capable d'endosser un costume différent de son propriétaire. Serpent de Contention(拘束の蛇 Baindo Sunēku): Jellal attache un tatouage de serpent qui se faufile autour du corps de la cible, se resserre et la restrictionne de tout mouvement. Magie des Feuilles Magiques: Cette Magie utilise cinq batons magique.Cette Magie est utilisé par Mystgun mais elle est copiée par Jellal qui s'est déguisée. thumb|right|200px|Chant Sacré de Jellal *'Le Cercle des Trois Feuilles Magiques, Miroir d'Eau:' Cette techniques permet de renvoyer l'attaque de son adversaire. *'Le Cercle des Cinq Feuilles Magiques, Chant Sacrée:' Jellal envoie ses cinq batons au sol en cercle autour de l'adversaire puis cinq cercle magiques se dessine dans le ciel,un rayon passe alors en augmentant sa puissance à chaque cercle puis s'abat sur l'ennemi. Magie du Feu(火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): est une magie apte qui utilise l'élément du feu. *'Flamme du Crime': C'est une flamme contenant tout ces crimes de couleur dorées,il l'a donnera à Natsu. Magie d'Auto-Destruction: Jellal peut créer des cercles magique d'auto destruction pour détruire ce qu'il veut, il peut aussi en placer sur une personne voir sur lui même Enhanced_Meteor.gif|Méteore Enhanced_Grand_Chariot.gif|Grand Chariot Sema.gif|Sema Altairis.gif|Altairis Thought_Projection_Recall.gif|Projection de la Pensée sans-titre.png Télékinésie : Jellal a montré la capacité de déplacer des objets dans l'air sans les toucher, étant capable de faire de même par sa Projection de Pensée Jycrain,un livre qu'il lisait remontent à sa place dans la bibliothèque. 168 Télépathie: Jellal l'a montré pour pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec d'autres secrètement sans quelqu'un d'autre capable d'entendre la conversation sauf lui et la personne qu'il parle. Abbys Break Ce sort peut être jeté par une personne possédant la connaissance des quatre magies élémentaires; feu, terre, eau et vent; ou il peut être par la suite jeté par quatre individus chaqu'un en possession une des magies élémentaires, comme vu avec les Quatres Eléments canalisant leur magie dans le géant Phantom Lord pour jeter le sort. Immense Pouvoir Magique: Gerald ,en tant que Mage Saint,est connu pour posséder une quantité monstrueuse de puissance magique. Pour la manifester au travers de sa plus puissante magie qui lui permet d'utiliser la puissance de différent corps célestes. Sa puissance est telle qu'il a lui même dit que si il n'avait pas diminué la puissance de son sort Grand Chariot il aurait entièrement détruit la tour du Paradis.Il a aussi battu facilement Erza dont on dit qu'elle a la même puissance qu'un Mage Saint Intellect Aigu: Jellal est un homme intelligent, rusé et ingénieux qui a montré une habileté particulière dans la tromperie, ayant été capable de duper tant Erza Scarlet que l'intégralité du Conseil Magique, devenant un membre lui-même. Il s'est montré capable de créer des plans très intelligents et planifier, étant l'intrigant du plan de ranimer Zeref, qu'il a cru mort et dupant du Conseil. L'intelligence naturelle de Jellal vient avec une connaissance énorme et profondément la compréhension du monde magique, avec lui étant au courant de sorts puissants comme l'Unisson Raid, et, possédant des informations minutieuses sur le Nirvana Magique, connaissant même où il a été caché et comment l'activer et le détruire. Grande Vitesse: À part ses capacités magiques, Jellal est rapide, agile et a des réflexes rapides, s'étant montré capable d'esquiver et réexpédier des slashs de grandes armes blanches d'Erza au corps à corps avec facilité. Il a aussi montré esquivant les assauts des piliers en pierre de Jura Neekis par plusieurs sauts acrobatiques remarquables. Endurance Immense: Jellal est un adversaire fortement résistant, qui s'est montré capable de subir des grandes quantités de dégâts sans tomber : pendant les événements de la Tour de Paradis, il pouvait continuer à se battre après avoir été tranché dans le ventre par Erza (malgré que cette action l'ait plus tard empêcher de lancer le sort d'Abyss Break et reçut une attaque de Chasseur de Dragon de Feu de Natsu Dragneel); plus tard, le plus important encore, il a pu réchapper des attaques de Natsu tandis que ce dernier était dans le mode de la Force du Dragon. Il a pu aussi fusionner son corps avec l'Etherion et en avoir le contrôle, quelque chose qui devrait avoir abouti à sa mort certain. Expert du combat au corps à corps: Jellal, malgré l'utilisation de sa Magie favorite, s'est montré être un combattant non armé très puissant : tandis que sa vitesse a été améliorée par son sort du Méteore, Jellal a continué à attaquer et blesser brutalement Natsu Dragneel plusieurs fois avec des coups de mêlée forts, comme des coups de poing et des coups de pied. Batailles *Gerald Fernandes vs Erza Scarlet = Victoire fgjfyyyrytr.jpg|Jellal vs Erza 300px-Natsu_vs._Jellal.jpg|Jellal vs Natsu 300px-Natsu_Vs_Jellal.jpg|Jellal vs Natsu vs Brain 300px-Unnamed_Heavenly_Spell.jpg|Jellal vs Midnight 200px-JellalprotectNatsu.png|Jellal et Natsu vs Zero 200px-Jellal_hits_Jura_with_Meteor.png|Jellal vs Jura *Gerald Fernandes vs Natsu Dragneel et Erza Scarlet = Défaite *Gerald Fernandes vs Natsu Dragneel vs Brain = Victoire *Gerald Fernandes et Erza Scarlet vs Midnight = Victoire *Gerald Fernandes et Natsu Dragneel vs Zero = Victoire *Gerald Fernandes vs Jura Nekis = Défaite(Par intervention extérieur) Détails supplémentaires *Il se trouve que Gerald et Mistgun se ressemble beaucoup car Mistgun est la "version Edoras" de Gerald *Mistgun est le Gerald d'Edoras ainsi que le prince de ce monde. Durant le tournoi magique pour désigner la plus thumb|226pxpuissante guilde de Fiore, Jellal se déguisera en Mistgun pour pouvoir participer avec l'équipe B de Fairy Tail. *Gerald est amoureux d'Erza Scarlet, un sentiment qui est réciproque, mais considère qu'après les horreurs qu'il a pu commettre il ne mérite pas le bonheur avec une personne semblable à elle. Jellal Fernandes Catégorie:Membres de Crime Sorceror Catégorie:Anciens Méchants Catégorie:Liens avec le Conseil Magique Catégorie:Anciens Membres du Conseil Magique Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail B Catégorie:Anciens esclaves de la Tour du Paradis Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Télékinésie Catégorie:Personnages cru mort